Formalities
by Joon
Summary: TVSeriesverse with spoilers for Things That Go Bump. A short take on what might happen should Bob not have returned from the Other Side.


**Title:** Formalities  
**Author:** Joon  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Dammit  
**Rating:** Umm...angsting? Showing someone's got a heart?  
**Book or TV verse:** TV with spoilers for "Things That Go Bump" and it's also an AU.  
**Summary:** A short take on what might happen should Bob not have returned from the Other Side.  
**Author's Notes:** In watching TTGB, I liked the idea that underneath all that official behavior and disdain, Morgan's not such an unsympathetic person. 

A shelf in the armoire had been emptied out to make room for it. Tucked inside, the skull sat behind glass panels that had previously protected a portion of Morningway's spell books from dust and moisture. Oddly, the skull seemed even more vulnerable to Morgan, now that it was sheltered from all touch.

The sound of a book slamming broke the warden out of his silent observation. He turned his attention to the other wizard who had now grabbed another book from a teetering pile and was furiously turning pages.

"You're wasting your time," said Morgan. Pages flicked in response. "You won't find anything in your library." More pages flicked. "You're talking about tampering with the dead."

"I am talking about getting Bob back," Harry finally replied.

"And as I remember, he qualifies as the dead."

"Morgan, just let me concentrate or get out," Harry demanded, not taking his eyes off his task.

Any expected verbal assault from the warden at the abrupt dismissal did not come. Instead he watched Harry now studying a particular page. A hand pulled at the dark hair in a nervous, frustrated gesture as tired eyes narrowed and scanned. Searching, almost pleading for an answer to manifest themselves amongst the words. Studying the hunched figure, Morgan found himself thinking of Soto. Upon hearing the news of his sister's death, the newly appointed warden seemed to nearly fold in on himself, as if nursing a large wound on his chest. The memory, along with Soto's death still fresh in Morgan's mind drained some of the usual contempt that often laced his words when he addressed Harry. It wasn't exactly empathy. But it was as close as the chief enforcer was going to get.

At the lack of response to his further attempts to get Dresden's attention, Morgan moved over to the armoire and opened the case. The muffled squeaks of the panel opening caught Dresden's attention where Morgan's words had failed. "Hey, what are you doing? Put him down!"

"It's just a skull, Dresden," said Morgan, quietly.

Having lifted it off its place on the shelf, Morgan noticed the skull felt lighter than he remembered. But then again, the last time he'd had held it, it had housed a centuries old wizard who in a former life had wielded enough power to decimate an entire village at a gesture. Inhabitants like that tended to give a domicile some heft. Now even the intricate patterns on its surface that had once pulsated with energy only gave the bones a damaged look. The skull looked fragile. Ordinary.

"You're not leaving here with him. Don't think some invisibility trick is going to keep me from hunting you down if you take him!"

There was a hint of the same kind of fury that had been shoved into his face when he had suggested what needed to be done with the civilian who had been privy to information that was none of her business. But most of the rage was now dulled by exhaustion. A quick eyeing of Harry's appearance only confirmed for Morgan that he'd probably done little in the past few days other than search and perform failed retrieval spells that had sent warning bells off on Morgan's watch. Annoyed upon his arrival, Morgan was ready to take on his usual acerbic tones in talking to Harry, purely habit at this point. But upon seeing the wizard, he'd controlled himself. The warden wasn't one to kick a man who was clearly not up to taking a hit.

"I'm not going anywhere with it," he assured, neutrally. "The skull is still under your rightful possession. But it's just bones now. Nothing more." Morgan politely ignored the implications of Harry's bowed head and the quick swipe of his hand across his eyes. Instead he held out the skull. "Life moves on, Dresden. The dead do too."

Harry carefully lifted the precious cargo from him, cradling it against his chest, pillowing it from any wayward damage. Morgan could see the long fingers unconsciously rubbing its contours in a comforting gesture.

"Bob didn't move on, Morgan," said Harry through clenched teeth. "We SENT him out and he got lost. I'm not going to leave him there."

"He went into the Other Side. Where everyone goes eventually."

"I'm not leaving him there," Harry repeated. "The council can write him off since he's gone where you people can't reach him, but I'm not giving up that easily."

There was the familiar stubbornness to listen to basic reason. It seemed Dresden was up to take a hit or two after all. "Like I said, it's not up to you to tamper with the dead," growled Morgan. "The skull is empty. The connection is gone. What you're holding is nothing more than old remains. Bury it."

"And if I don't?"

The warden gave him a cold stare that lasted a full minute. Straightening his shoulders, the gesture somehow seemed to increase Morgan's height by nearly six inches as opposed to a mere two. "I have given you an official warning," he said, formally. "Do not conduct any activities that would get my attention." Harry opened his mouth to retort when something in Morgan's wording made him pause. The warden inwardly smirked. Apparently Dresden was capable of thinking before speaking.

"I've given you a warning," he repeated. "As well as advice. I don't want to find you ignoring both."

Harry's mouth didn't give a smile. Though there was something suspiciously resembling one in his eyes. "You won't find me." His fingers tightened slightly around the ancient skull.

"Good."

Somewhere in between the blinks of Harry's eyes, Morgan made his exit. He hoped Dresden remembered him saying there would be nothing within Morningway's old books. But there might be an answer elsewhere.

Either way, Morgan didn't want to know. It was better that way


End file.
